


Untitled

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Celebrations, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Real Madrid CF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Copa Del Rey 13/14 celebrations. Inspired by Morata walking around wearing Isco’s jersey like it’s nothing. He wasn’t even injured or anything…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic isn’t finished, I know it's been a while since i posted it but i promise i will finish it eventually, if anyone even cares lol. 
> 
> This was all inspired by this right here  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I like basing my fiction on existing pictures, videos, moments, events, etc. And as much as we would like to think it's real, IT'S NOT! I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will. I just have lots of free time on my hands!**

"Somos campeones! Somos campeones!"

Was the only thing Isco shouted when Alvaro ran to him after the final whistle. They won, they fucking did it. First title of the season. Isco’s first title with Real Madrid.

"I’m so proud of you," Alvaro yelled in Isco’s ear, both boys jumping and dancing on the pitch that was now full with gold and glitter. It wasn’t less than magical.

Alvaro wanted to kiss Isco, to make love to him right there on the white confetti. He grabbed him tight by the shirt and bucked his hips, it was all so natural he couldn’t even control his actions. But then Dani and Illarra jumped them too and made him lose his grip of Isco and they became a whole pile of bouncing boys in white.

 -

After getting the cup and taking a shower, the dressing room became almost a dance floor, filled with music and noise and camera flashes. Cold champagne was pouring and all the others were so busy celebrating that no one noticed Alvaro almost pinning Isco to the lockers, grinding against him.

"Let’s go somewhere," he breathed near Isco’s neck and Isco pushed him gently away, he didn’t want anybody to see them like this.

"Are you out of your mind." he whispered with a serious face, but Alvaro didn’t give up.

"C’mon… I need to kiss those lips. You know I can’t do it here. I also wanna do other stuff that I can’t do here…"

Isco was intrigued.

"Like what?"

"Listen up everybody, the bus to the airport leaves in half an hour! which means in 20 minutes all of you are here. Just clearing this up. Don’t be late! CAMPEONES!!!”

Alvaro held Isco’s face with his fingertips, getting closer to him so he could whisper.

"I wanna blow you."

That was it. Alvaro knew him too well, he knew Isco would never resist a blowjob. Not from him.

Isco couldn’t hide his tiny smile, he could smell Alvaro and he knew that if they’d stay there another second more, the bulge in his tailored pants wouldn’t be as easy to hide. He sighed to the defeat.

"Okay. Let’s go."

They escaped the room quickly so nobody would notice.

As soon as they left the room, Alvaro grabbed Isco by the hand and dragged him to the nearest restroom. He pushed him inside and locked the door.

"I stole a bottle", Alvaro said after taking a few sips of deliciously cold champagne, immediately kissing Isco’s neck with cool lips, still wet from the bittersweet booze. It brought chills to Isco’s skin. He was practically begging, his legs were wide open already and he waited for Alvaro to start with what they came there for.

Alvaro drank some more, enjoying the taste of the gold drink, enjoying the taste of Isco even more. He stroked Isco’s erection through his pants, he was already rock hard. He bit his lips. He was just about to take Isco’s shirt off when he noticed through the mirror behind him that he was wearing his name and number, 23, and started to laugh.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing this?"

"Why am I wearing my shirt? what else would I be wearing?"

"The cup winners shirt, you rookie!”

Isco blushed.

"Oh… but… they guys told me that-"

"Fuck. You’re so cute," Alvaro kissed his lips. “Never won anything with Malaga haven’t you?", another kiss. Isco couldn’t get angry.

"You’re in good hands now." Alvaro kissed him again, softly opening his mouth with his tongue.

He took Isco’s shirt off slowly, revealing his slim figure. His lips travelled all the way down to Isco’s belt, opening it slowly while he rubbed his nose on Isco’s clothed erection. Isco let out a deep breath.

"Come on Alvaro, please, we don’t have much time left and…"

"Shhh. Relax. Drink some champagne." Alvaro mumbled to the fabric of the pants, gently biting Isco’s dick through it as he unzipped and let the pants slide down on his legs, pushing his boxers down as well.

His full lips kissed the tip and he swallowed him down just like that, sucking the whole length into his soft mouth and Isco tried to grab his hair because it was either this or biting his own lip off for good. When he didn’t find any hair to grab on, his hands went straight to Alvaro’s shoulders, to his neck and he held him by the neckline of his shirt, pulling it over Alvaro’s head to get him a little naked as well. Alvaro let him and he threw the shirt on the counter, watching as Alvaro’s lips were already back on his dick and how it disappeared again inside his pink mouth.

Alvaro let out a moan when the phone in his pocket started vibrating. He took the phone out of his pocket, completely ignoring the call. Instead, he brought it closer to Isco’s thigh, letting him feel the vibration while sucking his dick, the vibration stopped just as the phone was near Isco’s balls.

"Fuck! I’m close…"

"Maybe they’ll call again." Alvaro giggled, he started jerking Isco off into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his dick so perfectly and lapping on the head with his tongue.

The phone started vibrating again, this time Alvaro did sneak a glance to see who’s calling. It was Casillas. He cursed inside his head but kept it cool so Isco won’t panic. He touched Isco’s crotch with the vibrating phone again, bringing it closer to his dick, to his ass. He looked up at him and smiled, he liked seeing him like this. Helpless.

He jerked him off faster and Isco finally came, leaving his load on Alvaro’s tongue who quickly swallowed it clean. He lifted himself up, calling Casillas back.

"Where are you?? we have to leave in 5 minutes! come back to the dressing room and bring Isco with you. I know he’s with you."

“We’ll be there in a second. bye”

He slipped the phone back to his pocket while kissing Isco who suddenly looked exhausted.

"Come on, we have to run. Casillas will kill us. Quickly, get dressed", Alvaro ordered and wore one of the white shirts without even looking. When Isco saw his name on Alvaro’s shirt he smiled evilly, wearing the other white one, the one he should have been wearing all along.

"Ha!"

"What? - oh - fuck! okay we have no time to change, let’s just go.”

When they entered the dressing room, Iker was the first to approach and when he took a look at them he couldn’t be pissed anymore.

Both boys stood in front of him with flushed faces, wearing each other’s shirts, Alvaro was chewing a gum. Iker smiled. He knew exactly what happened just from one look.

"Could you two be more obvious?", he rolled his eyes with a grin.

 -

They didn’t sit together on the bus. Isco took the place near Illarra and Alvaro had to sit with Varanne.

 -

Since it was a very short flight, the team was wide awake and kept the celebration alive. Alvaro and Isco sat next to each other and talked quietly. Alvaro was already pretty wasted.

“You think you got me, but I actually like wearing your name. I’m gonna wear it on front, so everybody will know who I'm fucking..”

Isco hit Alvaro. “Shhh!!”

Alvaro rolled his eyes. Isco was so paranoid sometimes.

“They won’t hear us in a million years… besides… Casillas said we’re obvious. So they all probably know already… They know how wide you open those legs for me.”

Isco turned red. He was angry with Alvaro for being so indiscrete, but at the same time he liked Alvaro’s words. He always liked Alvaro’s words. He always liked everything Alvaro did.

Alvaro grabbed Isco’s hand and let him feel the erection he had since their last meeting in the Mestalla restroom.

“I think you owe me.”

Isco snapped, he pushed his hand away from Alvaro like he was on fire.

“I swear to god, I will kill you. Stop this!”

Alvaro didn’t flinch, actually, it made him even harder. His drunk head couldn’t think straight and he kept whispering in Isco’s ear, his nose rubbing on Isco’s cheekbone.

“You’re not being very nice… I just gave you a blowjob in a fucking toilet.”

“You wanted that!”

Alvaro thought about it a little. “Well… yes”, he said. “And I’m not asking you to do anything in return… I just want you to be nice… and drink. I really need you to start drinking. You’re too uptight.”

Isco rolled his eyes, the only reason he considered drinking was because Alvaro wouldn’t leave him alone. Not that he wanted him to, but he was being too dangerous… too obvious. He heard Iker’s voice repeating this word in his head over and over again.  _Obvious._

He sighed. “Look”, he whispered in Alvaro’s ear. “I’m sorry I wasn’t nice. But you keep testing my limits. you know I don’t like it when you touch me in public…”

Alvaro swallowed. “I know. I just can’t control myself… you’re so close to me”, he stopped to lick his lips, his hand rubbed Isco’s knee slowly. “You’re tempting me…”

Isco turned to look at him. also because he couldn’t take another second of feeling Alvaro’s hot breath on his ear, it made him think about how hot Alvaro’s mouth must be, he could almost feel the burning kisses his lips would leave on his belly. He was afraid he’s gonna lose it and just grab him and…

He went to his other ear. “if you think I’m not holding myself right now, you’re delusional.”

Alvaro smiled. Another victory. Third and counting…

“Tell me.”

Isco decided to play along. After taking a look around and seeing the way Iker’s arm was wrapped tightly around Sergio’s waist, they didn’t seem to care about being obvious, he thought. So why should he?

He saw Xabi and how he was now drinking his fifth glass of champagne, that Gareth and Luka were too concentrated on their phones, showing each other all the pictures they took with the trophy, and that Cristiano and Pepe were too busy laughing to even notice their own loudness, let alone him and Alvaro. He finally realized that Alvaro was right, no one would notice, no one was even looking.

So he poured himself a glass of champagne and turned to look at Alvaro again.

“Come over when it’s over?”, he whispered.

 -

By the time the plane landed he was already pretty drunk. The way to the Cibeles was quite a blur. All he saw was bright lights, miles of white and Alvaro. Lots and lots of Alvaro.

He loved Alvaro’s new haircut. It made him look less like a sweet boy and more like a ruthless grown man. it made him look sexy, rough, wild; or maybe it was the alcohol. But as soon as he saw Alvaro with his name and number on him, wearing it so proudly on the fron just like he told him he was gonna do, he almost couldn’t bare it.

“I love my jersey on you… never take it off.”

“I don’t plan to… night is still long. It will be ripped apart by the time we go to sleep. Trust me.”

Isco smiled. He hoped Alvaro meant him and not the shirt.

 -

They didn’t remember how they got into Alvaro’s house but it might had something to do with Iker. If Alvaro could give it any thought at all, he would remember Iker pushing them into a cab with a 20€ bill.

But he had other stuff keeping his attention, stuff like Isco’s finger following the lines of the letters printed on his jersey. He could feel them pressing on his chest carefully, slowly moving on the pattern.

“I…S…C…O”, Isco repeated his name, letter after letter before he did the same with the big numbers underneath. Alvaro grabbed his head and kissed him, holding his face tight as both of them attracted to the nearest wall like magnets. Alvaro’s head hit the wall and their kiss became deeper, Isco swallowed him alive, he couldn’t believe that they were finally alone.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, days. Time didn’t exist, neither did anything else. It was around 5 am, maybe 6, they didn’t know. They were tired, exhausted, they could barely stand on their feet but they couldn’t break apart from each other, their mouths working together, hands pulling on fabric and body parts colliding, looking for random friction.

“Fuck me, Alvaro”, Isco groaned while their erections brushed together through their pants, both so close and on edge after teasing each other mercilessly all night and without even thinking about it Alvaro started unbuckling his own belt faster than the speed of light.

“Right now”, Isco breathed, helping Alvaro to get rid of useless fabric and turning around to grind his ass on Alvaro’s dick and Alvaro tried to do something despite seeing absolutely nothing in the dim light and through the fog of intoxication.

“Come on, baby, fuck me”, Isco tried to encourage Alvaro, he wasn’t ready at all for a penetration but he wanted it, he waited for it while all Alvaro could do was to drag his dick across his plush ass, brushing his swollen head between Isco’s asscheeks and his hole, wetting the perfect entrance with his precome. He didn’t even think about going in, well, of course he did, he saw it in his head, he saw how his dick stretched Isco open, he saw how all of his length disappeared inside this pink warmness, and then it was over, he started coming right on Isco’s ass, grabbing Isco’s dick just to feel it pumping in his fist while he glued his lips to Isco’s neck and kept them there until he heard Isco coming too.

 -

A few hours later, Alvaro opened his eyes to a dark and even colder room. It was warm and cozy under the covers, but he couldn’t remember turning the AC on 7° before going to sleep. To be honest, he couldn’t remember going to sleep at all. There was a whole list of stuff he couldn’t remember. The only thing he could remember (other than the brand new trophy) was Isco. He could still feel him on his skin. But then he couldn’t understand why he woke up alone.

His head hurt.

He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes when Isco entered quietly to the room.

“Oh, you’re awake! I went to pee. It’s so damn cold in here I’m surprised I didn’t pee in your bed. You have to turn this shit off”

“Shhh. Please. My head. Here, take it”, Alvaro gave him the AC controller to do as he pleased. “I feel like a plane landed on my brain. From the inside. God,” He said and dropped his head back to the pillows. He felt like a piece of wood.

Isco turned the AC off and sat on the bed next to Alvaro. He was still wearing the shirt from yesterday and a pair of Alvaro’s underwear. “Baby,” he stroke his cheek with a soft look in his eyes. “that bad? I took a pill, you should take one too and then we will go back to sleep a little more, sounds good?”

Alvaro whimpered with agreement and took the pill. Isco crawled under the blanket, tangling his body with Alvaro’s and they fell asleep momentarily.


End file.
